<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Relax by AlexHunt</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28828620">Relax</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexHunt/pseuds/AlexHunt'>AlexHunt</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Choices - Fandom, Hollywood U: Rising Star, PlayChoices, Red Carpet Diaries (Visual Novel)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Comfort, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Headaches &amp; Migraines, Massage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:47:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>793</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28828620</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexHunt/pseuds/AlexHunt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Thomas has a headache and Alex knows just what to do to help him relax. *pure fluff*</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Thomas Hunt/Alex Hunt, Thomas Hunt/Alex Spencer, Thomas Hunt/Main Character, Thomas Hunt/Main Character (Red Carpet Diaries), Thomas Hunt/Original Character(s), Thomas Hunt/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Relax</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="">
    <p>
      <strong>Thomas Hunt Masterlists/Series: [<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22964902">Red Carpet Diaries</a>]  ||  [<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22962352">Hollywood U</a>]  || [<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23099863/chapters/55265896">Love &amp; Scotch (HWU/Open Heart Crossover</a>)]  ||  [<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23933341/chapters/57554176">#HollywoodHacks (HWU/LoveHacks Crossover)</a>] || [<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24210658/chapters/58322749">The Bogart Diaries Series (RCD-Puppy Hunt</a>)]</strong>
    </p>
    <p> </p>
    <p></p>
    <div class="">
      <p>☆  ☆   ☆   ☆   ☆ </p>
    </div>
    <p>It wasn’t the rustle of papers scattering across the room nor the crashing of his glass as it fell and rolled on the carpeted office floor that caught her attention. It was the groan that had escaped his lips—the frustrated sigh he let out when something was wrong. </p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>The oak door to Thomas’s office was already ajar. Alex slowly opened it, peering in, not certain what she would find. Thomas sat behind his large desk, some of which was still intact; the other half now found its home on the floor beside him. His body hunched over his desk, pressing his elbows into the hard surface as his head fell into his hands. </p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>Her knuckles rapped quietly against the door. “Can I come in?”</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>A slight gesture of his hand was the only reply offered. Taking that as a sign to proceed, Alex crept closer. “What’s wrong?”</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>Thomas winced at the sound of her words. His fingers dug into his scalp, grasping his head. “It’s nothing.”</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>“It doesn’t look like nothing,” Alex noted in the softest tone she could manage. He flinched as she placed an arm on his shoulder, clutching his head further. “Thomas, you have a migraine.” </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Ungh!” He pinched the bridge of his nose, wincing as a new rush of stinging pain shot across his forehead. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Have you taken something?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Yes. Unfortunately, it has done little to quell the pain.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Come with me.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I’ve… I have work to do,” he struggled to say. His brows arched inward in pain.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You need to relax.” Alex gently placed her hand over his, guiding it away from his head. “Come with me.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Feigning resistance, he remained for a moment before allowing himself to follow her to the leather couch in his office. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Sit.” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I’m not Bogart,” he mumbled. He tried to raise a brow at her command, but it was too painful.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>She dimmed the lights and readjusted the shades that Thomas had previously hastily closed, blocking out the remaining light. She turned their phones off and placed them on his desk. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Alex returned, taking a seat on the end of the couch. She patted her fingers against her lap, gesturing for him to lie back. “Come here.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Unable to fight, he obliged, resting his head in her lap. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Close your eyes.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Alex, I—” The creases around his eyes grew deeper the tighter he closed his eyes from the pain of the migraine.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Shush,” she interrupted, pressing her finger against his lips. “Not another word.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Her fingers began at his shoulders, gently kneading his straining muscles. She could feel the knots forming. Unfortunately, they would have to wait; that was not where her attention was most needed.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Ooo.” The sound escaped his lips as the pads of her fingers grazed up the nape of his neck, massaging the base of his skull. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Just relax.” Her voice was soft and calm, a still whisper washing over him. “I’ve got you.” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Slowly, her fingers drifted through his hair, carefully massaging his scalp while twirling his dark locks. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Low moans slipped from his lips. A pleasant shiver ran down his spine as her fingers threaded through his hair.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>She began softly at first, letting her slow circular movements begin to provide some relief. She focused on the sounds and subtle shifts of his body and breathing to guide her. Gradually, she applied more pressure, massaging deep into his tissue, releasing the tension.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The gentle movement of her fingers produced a warm tingling sensation that spread over him like a well-bodied scotch. The deeper she massaged, the more the pain and tension turned into a pleasant dizziness, as her touch left him tipsy.  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Alex hummed quietly, creating a soothing melody that drew him deeper into her serene peace. The silky sea of his dark hair moved above the ebb and flow of her fingers’ movements, drawing him further to her tide. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Each touch left him a little lighter, as the stress of the world melted away until all that remained was her soft caress. He felt weightless under her comfort. He couldn’t be sure how much time had passed, but for the first time in a long time, the ticking of the clock as deadlines approached wasn't ringing in his ears. Instead, he listened to her steady breathing and the rhythm of her heart. She was all he could hear and all he wanted. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Thank you.” The words cracked as they left his barely parted lips. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Alex dipped down and brushed a kiss on his forehead. “You’re welcome. Now, rest. I’ve got you.” </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>